The Prophecy
by prodigal77
Summary: Second story in my 'Hidden Cards' Trilogy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it belongs to whomever made it. This is an alternate reality fic, taking place after Meilin's Story in the series, following the manga names and anime storyline. Sakura has not yet caught The Freeze, The Create, The Erase and The Change.

Part 2: The Prophecy

Li's hand was bandaged by the time they all sat down for a drink of warm oolong tea, and they were all huddled around Sakura's empty living room.

"A long time ago, when Clow Reed still roamed the Earth-he created the Clow Cards. You knot the rest-but there was something else about the cards, a secret that could befall the greatest of disasters." Kero began, as thunder roared outside-making Tomoyo and Sakura huddle together.

"Clow put a special seal on the cards, so that no evil soul could corrupt them. The only people who could break the seal were those who had super strong magical powers. 

Sakura, your bloodline is descended from one of the most powerful magicians of that time. Li- your family's related to Clow. And so is hers."

Thunder smashed once more.

"Who's her?" Li asked sternly, as Kero immediately answered the question.

"That new girl in your class, Rose. It's her." Kero replied coldly.

"How d'you know it's her? And not just someone else?" Tomoyo asked.

"When Li saved Sakura from going to Julian, he got thorns all over his hand. That's how I know." He replied seriously.

"So...what do we do now?" Sakura asked bewilderedly/

"I have to tell you something else. Its about the Prophecy of Clow." Kero said.

"The Prophecy of Clow?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"Clow created 5 more cards-hidden cards- that would appear when a certain card was captured. These cards were very powerful, and didn't always go to the person who caught the card that released it. I think Rose has one of the cards-The Rose." He told them, as a slight sweatdrop appeared on their heads.

"Why does this matter?" Tomoyo asked, clutching Sakura's arm.

"We need all the help we can get catching the cards. And Rose might knopw something we don't-we need her to join us in a team."

"How do we do that?" Sakura piped up again.

"I dunno. I'll hafta leave that up to you guys-I'm beat..." Kero moaned, as he drifted off into a sleep.

"This is great..." Tomoyo remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sakura yawned, as Li stood up and headed for the door.

"Li! Where're you going?" Sakura exclaimed, as Li didn't look back.

"Home. Where else?" 

"In this weather?"

"I'm no daisy. I can stand a few raindrops." Syaoran answered, as his hand reached for the doorknob. Sakura stopped him, and reached for his wounded hand.

"It's more than a few raindrops, Syaoran. It's a real storm out there-you might get seriously hurt!" Sakura told him, as Li's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Why do you care?" He replied coldly, his cheeks still a deep shade of crimson.

Sakura smiled.

"Because we're partners now." Sakura told him, as Li's heart skipped a beat.

"You can stay in the guest bedroom across the hall. Tomoyo and I can stay in my room." She told him, letting his hand go-and his cheeks slowly faded back to normal.

"I wonder why we have to join forces with this girl-I barely know her. WE barely know her." Tomoyo stated, as she carried the sleeping Kero to Sakura's room.

"Me too, but Kero knows best." Sakura replied uneasily.

"You've gotten really smart lately, Sakura!" Tomoyo complimented, as they entered Sakura's room.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied half-consciously as she looked back at Li, and their eyes locked for a moment, before they drifted away again.

Sakura stirred in bed, thinking she heard a noise. Normally, she would sleep easily through it, but this entire 'Third Cardcaptor' thing was making her uneasy.

Illuminated by the dim moonlight, Sakura found her way to the door, and down the stairs. She felt her feet guide her to an an awake Syaoran, sitting on a chair looking out the window in his pyjamas.

"What're you doing up." He asked her emotionlessly, as she struggled to make sense of what he said. Sleepless as she was, she still felt rather groggy.

"What're you doing up?" She backfired, as he didn't even make a move.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied, almost mechanically.

"Are you thinking about Meilin?"

"No."

"Do you miss her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"She's annoying."

"How?"

"She never stops asking questions." He replied subtlely, as Sakura was obviously offended.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to be, the have it your way." She replied irritable, and headed to the blue-lit staircase.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I'd rather you watched the stars with me. It's lonely out here." Syaoran informed Sakura, who smiled and headed back for him.

"Sure thing." She replied, as they both stared out into the endless indigo cloak of night.

"Rise and Shiiine!!" A perky voice rang, as Sakura groggily lifted up her had, to see Tomoyo with her trusty video camera filming her getting up.

"Oh, how KAWAII Sakura-chan! If you lied Li, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" She teased, as Sakura realised she had been resting on Li's shoulder throughout the night.

"WA!" Both Cardcaptors exclaimed, looking away from each other, faces tomato red.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for school!!" Tomoyo said, as they bothrealised a very distressing problem. How were they goingto get Li dressed to go to school?

After freezing time with the Time card, the threesome were off to school in a flash, and the day proceeded as regular.

Recess came sooner than expected, but nobody seemed to notice. Sakura was unaware of the beauty in black fast approaching.

"You." an icy cold voice commanded, making sakura tingle with fear.

Sakura turned around, to face a vampiric-looking Rose.

"Y-y-y-" Sakura stuttered.

"Meet me in Fuu Park tonight. I know you have the Clow Cards." She ordered, as She left to join an older group of girls proceeding to the other part of the playground.

"Sakura-chan! What did she say?"

"Nevermind that." Sakura told Tomoyo sternly.

"We've got outselves a date with the third cardcaptor." 


End file.
